A Time After
by DrewDrabbles
Summary: Matthew Williams is alone. After the World Economy collapses countries go into a state of anarchy and it's every man for himself. Leaving from London, Canada with nothing more than a bag of supplies and the clothes on his back Matthew begins to travel to Los Angeles, USA, trying to find his brother, Alfred, but ends up finding a lot more. Rated T for swearing and Mild Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Matthew looks around himself and shakes his head solemnly. What did he expect. It had to at least been a month since he was last above ground, it shouldn't have

gotten any worse than it was but, it did. The entire city was in ruin. A few buildings had collapsed leaving large piles of rubble, and it seemed nature had finally taken

over, green foliage covering buildings. Almost all of the windows in the lower skyscrapers were broken. When the world economy collapsed almost 3 years ago the

last thing that him and his advisors expected was total anarchy. At first it was short bursts, small towns and large alike, could no longer be controlled by local law

enforcement. No matter how much the prime minister tried to keep the country together it just wouldn't work. Matthew knew at some point society would collapse.

He just didn't expect it to be so soon. Him and several other persons hand been sent underground after vigilantes became more common and an attack on Montreal

sent the city up in uncontrollable flames wiping the entire the city and then some out. Matthew knew other countries were going through worse but he couldn't help

but feeling like things couldn't be worse for him. Most of Canada's major cities were in ruin, where the people had gone, he couldn't tell but he hoped they were safe.

From what Matthew knew North America had felt the least of the repercussions. Europe was supposedly worse, as if people had been waiting for this to happen so

that they could do as they pleased. Ironic, he thought, America should have been like that. He silently thanked god for having at least some of his country not lose

their shit. Last time heard from Francis, a dear friend of his living France, he was helping trying to stop people from becoming self proclaimed warlords of the

countryside. But that was 2 months ago, maybe more. Matthew couldn't tell. A lot of the people in his bunker left early on to head west. Others had either committed

suicide or just disappeared. He was alone now. He wanted to leave the bunker but he told himself he wouldn't unless he ran extremely low on supplies, which he

currently was. He really didn't want to leave, He had stayed in this bunker for so long it felt like home. But he knew he couldn't stay forever and had to move on. He

had a bag packed and he was ready looking out at the city he wondered if there was anyone left here. London, Canada was a big city, but he felt like most people

would have head southwest, into the USA and then find their way from their. Some people would stay though, right? He hoped so, Matthew was lonely.

He stepped out of the doorway and went up a short flight of steps. He blinked a few times, he wasn't used to the sun. Smiling, he began to walk in the direction of the

city centre, the air seemed so clean. It was probably since none of the cars were running anymore. It felt clean, which was weird because the streets were littered

with trash and rusting cars. A crumpled and faded starbucks cup rolled past his feet and he kicked it, only sending it a few yards away. Just another reminder of the

oldtimes. _Before when capitalism failed us._ A voice in the back of his head said. He ignored it. Matthew never thought the streets of such a large city could ever be

this quiet. Suddenly the walk wasn't as fun anymore. He saw what looked like a person walking several blocks in front of him. He let out a gasp before ducking into a

nearby ally. He wanted so badly to be able to talk to people again, but he knew it was risky. Anybody could turn around and kill you in an instant and matthew would

be extremely embarrassed if he was killed in the first 10 minuets of leaving his bunker. Matthew strained his ears, listening for footsteps. " _tap tap tap_ " Shit. He took

out a can of beans as a peace offering and really hoped this guy was gonna be friendly.

* * *

Hey! Hope you enjoy my story! Updates weekly. First to comment what other characters besides Alfred and Matthew that will make an apperance in the story get a shoutout in my next chapter! (there are 2)

I don't own Hetalia.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew's breath quickness as his presses himself against a wall listening to the footsteps as they got louder, the can in his had seemed to be made of lead. He looked up at the sky, he didn't consider himself a religious person, but right now he was praying in every way he knew how. A figure suddenly turns the corner and Matthew raises his can of beans. The person is a small girl who looks no older than 13, and extremely skinny, her hair is dirty and matted under a torn black hood. She is shaking and holding a pistol. Matthew gulps studying her face to avoid the shakey stare if the gun.

"W-who are you?" She asks. Her bright green eyes shine with fear. She had a slight accent it sounded French? Maybe German?

"I'm Matthew, I don't want to hurt you." He says his arms now raised dropping the tin can with a loud thud. Both of them are clearly alarmed by the situation.

"How do I know that?" She asks quickly looking at the can of beans. Matthew wants to cry and run away but he stands there not moving. The girl ducks down grabbing the can, still pointing the gun at him. Matthew takes off his back back and throws it off to the side

"Is that proof enough?" Matthew asks. Great he thinks, now I'm going to get shot and mugged by a 13 year old.

"Not really. But I'm going to trust you anyway you don't seem like you mean much harm." Matthew gives a slightly offended. _Not the type? I could screw you up_! He thought. She tosses the can of beans back to him lowering the gun and clipping it to her side. Matthew catches it and walks over and grabs his bag. "My name's Lili." She says here eyes studying Matthew lingering on his face before looking away.

"Nice to meet you Lili, what are doing out here alone?" Matthew asks visibly relaxing. Lili looks a little disturbed by the question.

"I'm not doing anything thing that concerns you, but if you gotta know I'm trying to get to California." Lili gives him a sad look.

"I'm going to California also, I'm looking for my brother, " Matthew takes a few steps forward to get closer to Lili wanting to be able to stop her if she pulled anything, "are you with anyone?" Lili looked incredibly sad, but Matthew decides to ignore it.

"No, my parents are in California and my brother went missing about a week ago, I'm all on my own." She looks down at the ground before taking off her hood.

"Do you want me to travel with you? I-I only offer because your really young and its quite dangerous." Matthew turns slightly red and internally smacks himself for being so stupid.

"Sure," Lili smiles slightly, "it couldn't hurt could it?"

 **Hi guys it's finally out! Sorry for the wait. School and lack of mmotivation got the best of me. I'm surprised by the amount of views this story has gotten. And the 3 follows and 1 favorite a long with a motivational and kind comment! Sorry if this chapter seemed short and hurried I really wanted to introduce Lili (Liechtenstein) so I could continue the story. One more character will be introduced in the next 2 chapters (hint: it's another Germanic character) so stay woke ;3 Anyway enjoy see you next week!**

 **AS ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew had been traveling with Lili for 2 days now and he already felt like her big brother. She was quick to trust and rely on him and he did the same. It turned out the gun she had used to threaten him didn't have any bullets, they were Lili' s bag. Things had been going really well for them, the traveled fast and made is to the Windsor tunnel in what seemed to Matthew like a blink of an eye, but he should have known it was to good to be true. Within seconds of the bridge being in sight things went wrong. "How much water do we have left?" Matthew asks looking at the bridge miles ahead of them. Lili stops and crouched down looking into the bag pulling out two large empty water bottles.

"None." She said holding them up for him to see. Matthew sighs,

"We should get some before we cross the bridge, we both know we aren't going to find any water in Detroit. " Lili stares at him blankly.

"What? How could a city right on a lake not have any water?" She asks standing back up, looking very puzzled.

"The lake is so polluted not even bacteria want to live in it and after the water purification plant shut down before the world economy went down, people gathered what water they could before they left." Lili nods but it seems like she might not understand.

"Why couldn't the other cities bring them water?"

"All of Michigan's lakes are ultra polluted, plus sharing water has caused problems here in the past, it's just best to just trust me when I say we are not going to get drinkable water across the bridge." He sounding a little tired and also a little confused, why couldn't the water have been shared? Lili shrugs as if it no longer matters,

"Ok. You Americans are really weird... " She laughs.

"Hey! I'm Canadian!" Matthew says feeling a rush of aggravation.

"Woah there maple syrup boy I was messing with you!" Lili laughs, it sounds so light and happy. Matthew laughs too.

"Let's get going, I want to cross before dark." And they walk.

-time skip by like an few hours or something-

"Were almost there." Matthew says noticing Lili' s obvious fatigue, " we can stop to rest if you want." She nods her head and plops down on the cracked cement of what was a sidewalk.

"Dang. It looked so close, but it's so far away why are your cities so big?" Lili asks using a pretend acusative tone.

"I'm not really sure people just like living really really close to other people, I wouldn't know I lived in the country before all this." Matthew says looking at her.

"I lived in the country too, the Swiss alps actually. We had tons of Sheep and goats... I really miss them sometimes." Her face turns sad and she looks up at the sky.

"I can imagine, but think it's better here than in Europe where things are utter chaos." Matthew offers trying to cheer her up, they needed to get going. Lili nods and stands up, adjusting her backpack.

As they approach the bridge it becomes apparent that its been occupied by a large group. Matthew considers the fact that him and Lili May get killed but continues to walk. Lili follows him confidentially with only a slight look of fear on her face. Briefly making eye contact the two walk straight up to the make shift gate before. They are stoped by a man only slightly taller than Matthew, which he found intimidating. The man's face was covered by large sunglasses.

"State your business and make it quick." He says looking down on them both, his accent sounding a little like Lili' s. Probably German? The man looked tough, buff, and well ready to gutt Matthew, who took a step back and gulped loudly.

 **So hi guys... sorry this chapter took so llong... it's full of mistakes and listen on Christmas none the less. Anyway...NEW CHARACTER! Yay! And this character is going to become important to the plot! Awesome! ;) so thanks for the support, stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

The man's hair is a whitish grey, but he doesn't look old. He wears worn down

Jeans and a black hoodie. His face hidden behind large sunglasses. Matthew feels intimidated and reaches back to grab Lili's arm, pulling her closer to him. "I said state your business, I really don't want have a reason to hurt you two." Several other men approach them. And Matthew recognizes one of them,

"Francis?" He asks loudly looking at a shorter man with shoulder length blonde hair. The man looks at him and smiles. What a coincidence.

"MATTHEW!" He says waving his hand, "what are you doing around here?" Everyone around them looks confused and Lili squeezes Matthews arm, shaking.

"I could ask you the same, but I'm trying to find Alfred." He says hugging Francis.

"Franny...? How do you two know each other?" The man with white hair asks.

"He is my cousin, Mon ami." Francis says pulling away from Matthew, "it's been so long, who is your little friend?" He winks at Lili who turned bright red and hid behind Matthew.

"Oh, this is Lili she's also trying to find her brother so I'm helping her out," Francis grins at her and winks again " please don't scare her Francis she's only a kid." Matthew sighs and Lili peeps out from hiding behind Matthew.

"So do we let them pass?" A tan man behind Francis asks.

"But of course, but first come with us." The white haired guy gives them a look, and Francis motions for them to follow him, he leads them to a building right buy the bridge and goes into a large conference room that has a man already sitting in it. "Please sit down," Him and Lili both stand ignoring him. "I want to introduce you to my friends." He points at the white haired man. "This is Gilbert, he is from Germany." Lilis eyes widen.

"Hallo, ich spreche Deutsche..." She says looking at Gilbert with excitement.

"Hallo mädchen." He says smiling back at her.

"And uh- this is Antonio." Francis says motioning to the tall, tan man standing next to Gilbert. He smiles and waves at us. Then Francis turns to a younger looking man who had similar features to Antonio's "this is Lovino, he is ah... Antonio's friend. Lovino flips the bird at Francis.

"Suck my balls Frenchy, we all know I'm Toni's bitch." Francis chuckles and Antonio pats his shoulder.

"Sorry about that. Lovi can be a little... Well, explicit.." Matthew smiles

" it's fine. I'm almost grown and I'm sure Lili can handle it." He looks down at her and she gives him a thumbs up.

"Toni can you and Gilbert go get them some supplies please." Francis asks.

"No. I'll go with him." Lovino stands up and grabs Antonio's arm and swiftly leaves the room. Everyone stares at the door for a moment before Francis turns to Matthew and says,

"There is more to the crew but, they are guarding the bridge right now." What kind of crackpot operation is Francis running? Matthew wonders. Are his sister's in on this?

"Speaking of which are Monica and Michelle okay?" He asks thinking of his other cousins.

"Of course! Well, Monica ran away once but came back just fine, and Michelle has been well... Michelle, She has been spending a lot of time down by the water doing God knows what... but I mean both of them have become more independent and been doing their own thing but I think they might want to see you again." Francis smiles and rubs the back of his head. Lili sits down into a chair, dropping her stuff. Everyone but Gilbert follows.

"I'm going to return to the gate." He says.

"Non," Francis grabbed his sleeve," I have a favor to ask you, stay." Gilbert looks at him for a moment before sitting down in a chair next to Matthew. Matthew moves his chair over out of discomfort and Lili gives him a look.

"Matthew as much as I would want to, and I know you didn't ask, but I cannot travel with you, both Monica and Michelle either wouldn't want to leave or would leave at the drop of a hat, but for God sakes their 15," he gives a nervous look but continues, "what I mean is I would like someone to travel with you and Lili to make sure your safe. I already know it's no use to convince you to stay. You want to find Alfred. I get it, but please let Gilbert go with you in my place so I know your safe. I have a operation to look over. As bad as it sounds please consider." Both Matthew and Gilbert's eyes widen

"Wai-!" Gilbert starts but Francis shoshes him.

"You can't be serious!" Matthew says loudly staring at Gilbert.

"Please Matthew your 16, the world is no place for 2 teenagers to wander around alone."

"But we're not wandering." Matthew says. Francis raises and eyebrow,

"You are to. Now," he turns to Gilbert, "Gilbert please do this for me, he is my cousin and I need to know he is safe. I have to stay here and take care of everyone, I trust you enough to do this. So please?" Gilbert turns to Matthew and Lili and takes off his sunglasses revealing ruby red eyes. He is quite handsome... Matthew thinks to himself. Gilbert turns back to Francis angrily "fine, I'll do it, but, it's just a favor for you saving my ass. Okay franny? After this I owe you nothing. Deal?" Francis smiles,

"Deal." At that moment Antonio and Lovino return. Lovino's face bright red and both had disheveled hair they Looked ruffled up.

"Uh here's the stuff, we got you a new bag too, because your current one is a little worn." Antonio says sounding exhausted, Throwing the stuff on the table. Francis lays his head into his hands and laughs a little before looking up again to see everyone staring at him suppressing laughter.

"Now that you've got some supplies and seen how little rules our work place policy has, let's go see if we can find Monica and Michelle shall we?

 **longest chapter so far. Sorry it took so long, my internet wasn't working. Sorry if the characters seem ooc but I want them to seem like actual people. We will see more of Prussia' s (Gilbert's) silly "I'm awesome" side later.**

 **Antonio- Spain - 21 years old**

 **Lovino- Romano -19 years old**

 **Francis - France -22year's old**

 **Monica - Monaco - 15 years old**

 **Michelle - Seychelles -15 years old**

 **Matthew -Canada - 17 years old**

 **Gilbert- Prussia - 20 year's old**

 **Lili -Liechtenstein - 13 years old**

 **I don't own hetalia**


	5. Chapter 5

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As they walked down towards the water Francis began to talk, "It's quite a large operation we run here. We blockaded the bridge so that no one can cross without us letting them. For a small price." he doesn't look proud. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How long have you been doing this?" Matthew asks trying to sound casual./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Only 2 years… maybe." Gilbert Answers, his sunglasses now permanently off, "It was originally just Franny and his Sisters but it expanded rather quickly, he is all too willing to take in anyone who can't pay the toll." Approaching the water Matthew noticed it was a dark murky brown./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh lord! What happened to the water!" He cries, remembering its dark blue and sometimes greenish colours./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No one is sure… no one drinks it, It's been like this since we got here. That's why Michelle spends so much time down here, she trying to clean it and find out what's wrong with it." Everyone nods. Suddenly as if on cue Michelle appears. She looks much older now. Her hair was now in a long braid, different from the pigtails with the big red bows she used to wear. She wasn't much taller than Lili who stood in silence watching./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I heard my name. Oh! Matthew!" She runs towards his and hugs him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey Mich." he laughs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where have you been?! We thought you were dead! Where's Al? Who is that?" her dark brown eyes are wide and excited./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Woah there." Francis says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well," Matthew starts and Michelle pulls away to listen,"I was in London, not in England. And Alfred is missing, I'm trying to find him…" There is sudden silence. Before Lili interrupts, /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We are also searching for my family…" His voice sounded small, and weak./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who are you?'' Michelle asks trying to sound polite. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm Lili." She replies sounding more confident. The other girl nods./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where is your sister?" Francis asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know, she hasn't been here in a few days." Michelle responds causing Francis' face to fill with worry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She does it all the time Frenchy. She'll be back." Gilbert says putting his hand on Francis' bac./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know. She just needs to tell me when she does these things." Michelle raises her voice in anger;/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You act like she needs to. After what happened I wouldn't either!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You say that like I had a choice. You know the truth Michelle." Francis' says his voice telling her to not talk back. Lili grabs Matthews arm. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"What the hell had happened?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Well hi... here is what I typed before I forgot this existed. I'm not going to write this anymore. I don't have tome + it's really bad. TBH I wouldn't read this if i saw it on FF. So, Bye?/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"What was going to happen:/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Matthew and Gilbert fall in love as they travel to california,/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"lili grows more independent an dis kick ass/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"they find alfred in california, he is ok and married to a british dude named Arthur ("who tf are you?!" matthew says "thats my husband dude..." alfred responds laughing.),/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"lili doesnt find her family so she stays with Gil and Matt. /span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Happily ever after the end. /span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p 


	6. Chapter 6

pos website ruined the last chapter.

im no longer writing hetalia fics. also im moving to Ao3. bye


End file.
